


All Hearts' Day

by agirlsname



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ficlet, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/pseuds/agirlsname
Summary: This time, John has to see the clues.





	All Hearts' Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexxphoenix42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxphoenix42/gifts).



> This tiny ficlet was originally written in a gift card exchange for alexxphoenix on Valentine's Day (named "All Hearts' Day" in Sweden).
> 
> You can read it in the card pictures for a cosy personal feel, and if my handwriting is too tiny, the text below is identical to the card.
> 
> This is not beta'd, and English is my second language. Apologies for any mistakes!
> 
> Happy All Hearts' Day, my lovelies, and especially to the formidable Alex! ❤

  
  


**All Hearts' Day**

From the living room window, Sherlock watches him leave. Right now, John thinks this is a regular Thursday.

Sherlock's heart flutters uncomfortably when he goes into the kitchen. He settles down at the table to watch the seconds creep around the clock face.

7:54:02: John, getting off the tube.

7:56:12: John, forcing a smile at the clinic receptionist.

7:56:20: John, muttering curses when he removes his drenched coat.

7:56:41: The moment this ceases to be a regular Thursday. John, crossing his office threshold to the 14th of February.

There's a bouquet of roses on his desk. No card. No clues. Nothing but the blatant display of affection.

Except that there are always clues. This time, John has to see them.

It's not Sarah. John will be relieved when he pops out to ask her.

There are no other singles at his workplace.

A new flirt? But he doesn't have one, except for that waitress the other day and she was obviously just trying to make a sale.

8:00:00: Could it be Sherlock? Could it?

A joke, perhaps, but then why the lack of a card, and what's so funny anyway?

Sherlock, then, telling John something in the least intrusive way, giving him an out almost before he's given him an in.

Sherlock's stomach flips and he presses his eyes closed. In his mind, John smiles.

During John's workday, Sherlock has plenty of time to question all his life choices. Can John sense his bristling even through his lack of text messages? He wants to be at the microscope when John comes, so he gets into position an hour early in preparation. When the door finally opens, his neck is cramping and his eyes sting from staring into the light without blinking.

A warm palm lands on his neck. Sherlock jumps, then shivers. John buries his nose in Sherlock's curls.

“Thank you”, he mumbles.

Sherlock manages to take one breath, before John places a quick kiss in his hair.

He lifts his head to stare at John's back when he walks to the worktop, getting out the ingredients of an ambitious dinner recipe. His shirt stretches over his back muscles when he digs out a couple of candles from a drawer. He glances over his shoulder, waving the candles in Sherlock's general direction.

“'s more romantic”, he says casually, but his eyes are gleaming.

Sherlock's cheeks heat, and he cannot answer. John's smile spreads from eyes to mouth, and Sherlock quickly ducks his head back to the safety of the microscope.

John chuckles and hums when he starts cooking.

Sherlock cannot stop smiling.


End file.
